GOA (Gate Driver on Array) is conducive to the display screen narrow frame design and cost reduction, thus is widely used in application and research. The Indium gallium zinc oxide (IGZO) thin film transistor possesses high mobility and good device stability and can reduce the complexity of scan driving circuit. With the high mobility of the IGZO thin film transistor, the size of the thin film transistor in the scan driving circuit is relatively small, which facilitates the manufacture of the narrow frame display device. However, the use of the scan driving circuit in the current display device, that is, the existing thin-film transistor display device array process can be utilized to manufacture the scan driving circuit on the array substrate to achieve the scan driving row by row, which allows each driving unit only drives one scan line. Thus, a plurality of scan lines are arranged in the general display device and a plurality of driving units are required for design. The circuit becomes complicated and space is occupied, which is not conductive to the narrow frame design of the display device.